


Ours, Always and Forever

by fandomingchild



Series: K-Fluff (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seungmin, Age Play Caregiver Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Caregiver Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Play Little Han Jisung | Han, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Han Jisung | Han, Everyone Loves Han Jisung | Han, Felix low-key but like high-key loves Jisung’s thighs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han Needs a Hug, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, I’m gonna keep adding to and changing the tags bear with me pls, Jisung thighs cult rise up, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Suicide Attempt, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, and it’s a fat mood, bascially everyone loves jisung, heavy angst but like not a lot y’know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild
Summary: When the voices in Jisung’s head get too loud, he has four amazing boyfriends and his little space to help.RATED FOR POSSIBLY TRIGGERING CONTENT AND CONTENT THAT COULD MAKE SOME UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE READ THE TAGS.THIS IS AN AGE REGRESSION STORY, NOT AGE PLAY. IT IS TAGGED AS SUCH SO THAT PEOPLE WHO DON’T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE CAN FIND IT.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: K-Fluff (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591912
Comments: 15
Kudos: 163
Collections: Kpop little space





	Ours, Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dididinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dididinosaur/gifts).

> You ever sit down to write something and the complete opposite happened? While writing the angst of this, I had sat down fully intending to write fluff, and during the fluff part of this, I was blasting Day6 through my headphones and trying to keep writing angst lol
> 
> Long story short tHIS IS NOT THE LITTLE!JISUNG STORY I INTENDED TO WRITE IT JUST KINDA HAPPENED LOL

Sad as they were about it, Seungmin, Jeongin, Felix, and Hyunjin weren’t at all surprised when they finally got home and Jisung burst into tears. He had been tense all day, and now that they were home, he was letting himself go. 

Hyunjin wrapped him in his arms and guided him towards the couch while Seungmin served as a brace against any sharp corners that Jisung might be tempted to throw himself against, and Felix took Jisung’s hands in his own to prevent him from digging his nails into his flesh. Jeongin stayed close to his side, whispering comforts into his ear. 

“Shh, Sungie hyung, it’s okay,” he murmured. “You can let it all out now, we’re here.” 

Hyunjin sat down on the couch, taking Jisung with him into his lap. He held him tight to his chest as Jeongin continued in his sweet nothings. Seungmin climbed on top of the two, burying his face in the crook of Jisung’s neck and pressing gentle kisses to his skin. Felix sat on the ground next to Jeongin and rubbed his cheek against Jisung’s thigh.

“I’m -” Jisung hiccuped “- sorry.” He rubbed at his face and tried to hold back his tears, but they kept on flowing.

“Baby, you know you never have to apologize when you get like this. It’s nothing you can help,” Felix reassured. He pressed a kiss to Jisung’s thigh.

Seungmin settled into the space between Jisung’s legs and sat up as Felix and Jeongin rested their chins on the couch. “What’s gotten you worked up, honey?” he asked.

By now, Jisung’s tears had nearly dried up, but he stayed nestled with his back to Hyunjin’s chest. He held out a hand that Jeongin took as he took a deep breath.

He shrugged.

“Dunno,” Jisung said. “I haven’t really felt right all day, and I…” Felix rubbed his arm soothingly, prompting him to continue. “I’m really trying not to relapse, but it gets hard sometimes. Today was kind of a low, I guess. I’ve been needing to slip for a while, too.”

“Oh, baby-”

“As long as you guys don’t mind, of course, I don’t want to burden you,” Jisung rushed to say, cutting off Seungmin.

“Of course we don’t mind, angel, you’ll never be a burden to us,” said Hyunjin, holding Jisung tighter.

“Sungie hyung, please tell us when it’s getting bad again. We want to help you,” added Felix.

“But…”

“No buts, hyung, you _have_ to tell us, okay? I don’t want to repeat… that night…” Jeongin said. Though he didn’t list an explicit date, they all knew when he was referring to.

In the throes of Jisung’s anxiety and depression, when they had both dragged him to his lowest point, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin had returned from a night out to find Jisung unmoving in his room, Felix screaming and crying over his body as blood poured from his wrists. While Seungmin had thrown up at the scene and Jeongin worked on calming down Felix from his panic attack (as well as preventing himself from having one), Hyunjin called an ambulance. They had only just barely saved Jisung. None of them wanted to repeat his brush with death.

“Sorry,” Jisung muttered. 

Seungmin sighed, once again draping himself over Jisung and hugging him tight as Felix said, “Hyungie, please stop apologizing. There's nothing for you to be sorry for. Promise.”

“Sung hyung, you said you needed to slip?” Jeongin said, effectively changing the subject. 

Jisung nodded shyly.

“Do you need some help, sweetheart?” Hyunjin asked. Jisung gave another sheepish nod.

“Aw, c’mere, little one,” cooed Felix, leaning forward to kiss Jisung’s cheek. He blushed, covering his face with his hands.

“Do you wanna go take a bath, prince? We can change you into some comfier clothes, too,” said Seungmin in a soothing voice.

“Uh huh,” came Jisung’s small voice.

Grinning, Hyunjin scooped Jisung up so that he was slung across his body bridal style. He carried him to the bathroom as the rest trailed behind.

Hyunjin set Jisung on his feet in the bathroom. “Arms up, doll,” Felix said gently while Seungmin filled up the bathtub, pouring body wash into the stream from the faucet so bubbles would form. It was scented lavender vanilla, a smell that always seemed to calm Jisung down.

After Felix peeled off his shirt and began working on his jeans, Jisung absentmindedly brought his thumb to his mouth and started sucking.

“Oh- Jisung, baby, don’t do that,” said Hyunjin, slowly bringing Jisung’s hand down. He whined, but didn’t resist. “Innie, could you go get Ji’s paci?”

“Sure, hyung,” Jeongin responded, and returned a moment later with a bedazzled baby blue pacifier. Jisung made a sort of gurgling noise, reaching for the pacifier with a bright smile. He hummed when Jeongin popped it into his mouth.

Felix had finally managed to wiggle Jisung’s pants and boxers off. For a moment, he sat there, staring at Jisung’s bare body. Every time they bathed him, he couldn’t help but admire how beautiful his boyfriend was. It hurt to see the scars on his wrists and thighs. Jisung squeaked behind the pacifier as Felix pressed his lips to a particularly prominent scar. “Love you so much, Jisungie,” he muttered into a second kiss against Jisung’s other thigh. He cupped one of Jisung’s wrists in each palm and kissed them, too. 

“Papa,” Jisung whined, blushing hard when he noticed all eyes were on him.

“Hey, don’t hog our Sungie,” Jeongin protested. He brought Jisung in to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek, to which Jisung giggled.

Steam from the hot bath was beginning to fog up the bathroom mirror. “Bathtub’s ready,” Seungmin called out. He had an arm dangling in the water to make sure the temperature was perfect for their little boy.

Jisung gsped. “Bubbles!” he exclaimed. He looked to Hyunjin. “Daddy come in the bubbles, too?”

“Of course, honey,” Hyunjin cooed, stripping down. He climbed into the tub, and Seungmin helped Jisung settle in afterwards. He ended up curled into Hyunjin’s lap, humming contentedly as he played with the soap bubbles. Hyunjin ran his hands through Jisung’s hair, then covered his eyes and said, “Lean back, baby,” when Seungmin held up a pitcher full of bath water. He poured it on Jisung’s hair, then stepped aside so that Jeongin could shampoo his hair and rinse that out. Felix sat on the ground next to the tub with an arm inside the water that both Hyunjin and Jisung’s hands found their way to.

“Lix, you want to…?” Seungmin said, holding out a rag to Felix, who gladly took the opportunity to wash Jisung’s body. Jisung whined at first, but soon settled into the feeling of Felix swiping the wet washcloth over his bare body, made easier by Hyunjin’s protective arms across his chest.

Finally, Jisung was clean, and the combination of the steam and the soothing smell of the body wash Seungmin had picked out were putting Jisung to sleep faster than the rest of them could get him into bed.

“Tired, Dada,” he whined. Seungmin only shushed him in response, carding his fingers through Jisung’s hair.

“Time to get out, Sungie,” Jeongin said softly. He helped Jisung stand up and climb out of the tub, then Felix immediately wrapped him in a fluffy towel. 

Felix worked on gently drying him while Jisung screeched and giggled, “Tickles, Papa!”

While Hyunjin dried himself and Seungmin drained the bathtub, Jeongin worked on finding comfy pajamas for Jisung to sleep in. He settled on a soft, pale blue onesie that matched his pacifier. Jisung squealed when he saw it, gladly letting Jeongin dress him. Though they all knew, they should brush Jisung’s teeth and wash his face, they supposed one night wouldn’t hurt, and by now they all knew separating Jisung from his pacifier was like bathing an angry cat. 

Once again, Hyunjin pulled Jisung into his arms and carried him, this time taking him into his bedroom and dropping him ungracefully on a bed. Jisung sat there; he was calm as long as he could still see at least one of his caregivers. Knowing Jisung wouldn’t want to sleep alone, Hyunjin asked, “Who wants to sleep with Sungie tonight?” When shouts were heard from all of them, then whining and begging, Hyunjin proposed, “How about we push together Jisung and Seungmin’s beds and all sleep together?” The idea was given unanimous applause. When the beds had been pushed together, they all piled on and snuggled against each other, Jisung in the center of the tangle.

“Goodnight, sweet babies,” Hyunjin cooed to all of them once he had turned out the light.

“Goodnight, hyung,” was heard in an affectionate voice from Jeongin, Seungmin, and Felix.

Jisung, however, muttered, “Nini, Daddy. Love chu. An’ Dada. An’ Papa. An’ Baba. Love chu all so much.” Before he could hear the others showering him with praises and love decelerations, Jisung was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave a comment for the comment goblin (me)


End file.
